dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DQueenie13/Paleocademy: Chapters 6-9
Chapter 6: Cosmos Armor It was day 7 at Paleocademy, and Reese had made something for the two teams. When they opened it, it was a white armor. Reese explained that it was Cosmos Armor, and that Rex had grabbed it from Laila, who had forgotten to pick it up. "This will help you fight the Night Stars," Reese ended. "Wait, Night Stars? Who are they? What are they?" "That is the group that Laila is part of. Every member must agree to put 'night' in their surname. So Laila's true surname was Williams, but since she joined Night Stars, her name was changed to Nightfall." Everything was silent for a moment until Max broke the silence. "These Cosmos Armor will surely help us defeat Laila and the Night Stars!" "I'm not done yet. I also created Cosmos Mandala, which can only be activated when your dinosaur has the Cosmos Armor on." Just then, Laila appeared, along with her new Barosaurus. The next morning was Sunday, where everyone could just loaf around so Keely decided to go the hospital. When she went in, the woman at the front desk asked her who she was going to visit. "Rex Owen." "Okay down the hall to your left, room 17" Keely followed her instructions and knocked on the door. Seth opened it and beckoned her in. "He's out cold, but he'll be all right." Keely thought about how she ran into the door and knocked herself out cold. Meanwhile, at the front desk..."Good day, miss, how can I help you?" "I'm here to visit Rex Owen." "Down the hall and to the left, room 17." The girl knocked on the door. When Seth looked out the window and saw that it was Laila, he ground his teeth. "Should we let her in?" "Yeah, or else she'll unleash a dinosaur on us." Seth opened the door and Laila stalked in, snickering. "Seems as if your boyfriend is out cold," she said icily to Keely. "Yeah, and you'll pay." As soon as she said that, a Edmontania was standing in front of them. However, it was thrown out the window by an altered Tyrannosaurus. Seth had his dino holder out and had summoned the altered Tyrannosaurus that defeated the Edmontania. Laila made a wild dive for Rex, intent on hurting him, but Keely threw herself over Rex and summoned Ace to protect them both. Laila, realizing that she couldn't do anything to Rex, retreated. Seth sent the altered Tyrannosaurus back into its card and looked at Keely, who was cradling Rex in her arms. Chapter 7: Alioramus "Rex ...? Keely's here." whispered Zoe to Rex, who was recovering. "Oh...what news does she have?" moaned Rex weakly. "She said that she found a Alioramus in London." Rex suddenly seemed to get all of his strength back. "An Alioramus?! A wild one?!" "Yeah. Weird, huh? I thought it wouldn't happen again..." Zoe didn't get to finish, because Rex had darted out the door after Keely. "o__oK." Meanwhile, in London, Keely was using Ace against Alioramus, but it was hard because Alioramus is a fire attribute, and their moves are good against wind. Ace was going critical when Chiyo arrived with her altered Parasaurolophus, Pallas. Due to the alteration, Pallas was now a lightning type dinosaur. Alioramus began to use Death Fire, but Ace rammed into it, knocking off its balance. "OK, Pallas! Here we go! Gatling Sniper!" Chiyo slid her move card into the dino holder. A bow of lightning appeared in front of an electric-charged Pallas, and she fired at Alioramus. It sank to the ground and returned into its card. "Awesome, Chiyo! Did you alter her?" "Yeah. Seth gave me the equipment to do it so I can fight Laila." "..." "Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha *coughing*" it was Laila. She couldn't do her evil laugh after Keely had stormed her in her rage. "Maybe you should stop with your evil laugh and go buy a life - oh. Wait. You're broke. See ya!" "Not so fast squirt! You're gonna fight us right here cuz we've got someone in store for you..." Laila showed a picture of Mimmi, who was locked up in a bin. "So...will you leave her with us or fight for her...literally!" Laila slid Mimmi's card through her dino holder. Under Laila's control, Mimmi began to attack Pallas and Ace... "Keely!" TO BE CONTINUED. Chapter 8: Sofia’s Dream It was Monday morning, and that meant that it was school time again. During class, Zoe was spying on Laila who was sitting to her left. During class, Zoe noticed something odd about Laila. She wasn’t just focusing on them and the E-Team, she was also focusing on a girl named Sofia Plio. Sofia was different than everyone else. She had blue hair with bangs that covered her left eye (she had a tendency to brush it behind her ear as if it was annoying), as well as gray eyes. On her wrist was a mysterious wristband that seemed to double up as a communicator. After class, Zoe ran up to Sofia, who was talking to Seth. “Well, Laila doesn’t seem all that suspicious, but that pink-haired girl . . . ” Zoe’s face turned red; Sofia was talking about her! “Um, Sofia . . . ” Seth knew that Zoe was behind Sofia, and he knew what Zoe had been trying to do. “Zoe, that pink-haired girl is on our side AND she’s behind you.” Sofia wheeled around, embarrassed. “I’m so sorry!” she began. “The way you were looking at Laila seemed suspicious.” “That’s all right. And how do you know Seth?” Zoe inquired, looking at Sofia then at Seth quizzically. “Oh, he’s my brother, Rey’s, friend. Seth asked me to come because I know a huge amount about dinosaurs and their cards. All of my dinosaur cards are altered, and I’ve even created some of my own move cards.” “Well, that’s nice! Do you want to be part of the team?” “Sure! Thanks.” Just then, Max and Rex whom had been listening broke in. “We have some additional info about Laila. It looks like she ‘expired’ and is being replaced by someone more ‘competent’. It doesn’t mean that Laila’s dead, it just means that she won’t be the major person chasing us around any more.” “And you know that how?” “We overheard her and their boss talking.” “Don’t rely on what you hear. She probably knows that I was spying on her.” The group departed back to the D-Room while Seth and Sofia went outside into the courtyard. Meanwhile, at the Night Stars’ HQ. . . “Hmpf. Those brats aren’t going to get anywhere. Maybe they’ve won the first round, but we’ll be the victors in the end!” The speaker was no other than Mihasa, member of the Cosmos Freebooter Zanjark. It seems as if the true background of the Night Stars rests on the return of the Zanjark. Later, that night in Sofia’s room, Sofia was tossing and turning in her sleep. She dreamed about a dinosaur with the power of Saturn - it was speaking to her - it called itself Crania - Crania was half the length of Saichania ... she then woke up, breaking out in sweat. Sofia was then startled by a little whimper right next to her bed! She turned on the light and saw a tiny Saichania, one just like in her dream. “Are you ... Crania?” Crania squealed with delight, licking Sofia’s face. "Okay, okay, calm down, Crania!" Sofia's voice could be heard down the hall as she tried to calm the excited miniature Saichania down. The next morning, when Sofia went into the D-Room, she found out that the others had also gotten altered dinosaurs of their own. Max had Pallas, a female Parasaurolophus that had Moon Element (oddly enough, it had the same name as Chiyo's Parasaurolophus). Rex had Crystal, a female altered Carnotaurus that had powers of Mercury. Zoe owned Spine, a male Spinosaurus with Jupiter Element. They decided to test out their new dinosaurs (and move cards) when their new rival Esmeralda appeared with her Super Black Tyrannosaurus other words, it’s an altered-altered dinosaur. The D-Team shouted out, “Dino Slash! Go Altos! Show him what you’ve got!” Once their dinosaurs appeared, they immediately applied their new armor from Archaeopteryx, the pterosaur; “Crisis! Cosmos Armor!” Super Black Tyrannosaurus (Super Tyranno) charged at Crania. In response, Crania leaped aside while Spine rammed into its side. Pallas ran up behind Tyranno, bit into his tail and swung him around then threw him into a stone wall. Seeing that Tyranno was becoming mince meat, Esmeralda activated the Night Stars’ armor, which for some “mysterious” reasons (don’t forget that the D-Team doesn’t know the true bosses) resembled the Zanjaku armor. She used Fire Lasso, but it was countered by Crystal’s Mercury Pause. Sofia ordered Crania to use her built-in move, Armor Breaker. After throwing Tyranno into the air, as it fell down Crania hit him with her tail, sending Tyranno flying (and destroying his armor). Seeing the opportunity, Zoe used Spine’s Jupiter Flare to knock out his breath. To end it, Max used Crest of the Moon. Meanwhile, unknown to both Esmeralda and the D-Team, Jark had been watching in his spaceship; he noted how the D-Team seemed to have a mysterious force coming out of their new dinosaurs. Seth, meanwhile, knew about the Zanjaku presence above and saved Zoe just as a cage was about to be trapped over her (the kids had already recalled their dinosaurs). “Ah! . . . Wh . . . what was that?” asked a frightened Zoe, who had been pushed out of the way by Seth. “It’s the Zanjark. They’re the ones behind all this.” “This . . . the Night Stars?” Gasped the D-Team and Sofia at the same time. The next afternoon, Sofia and the D-Team were thinking about their dreams. Did they have something to do about the appearance of their planetary dinosaurs? They had completed it with all the planets (Pluto is included, although it is no longer considered a planet), and they also had the Moon and the Sun. Next Chapter: The return of Zapper. Chomp, Ace, Paris and Drake are used in battle, and are not faring well until mysterious dinosaur group Leaellyn Troupe comes up and defeats Super Isisaurus. But even worse, first Max is captured but now it’s Zoe who has a turn in a Zanjark prison. Extra of the Week - D-Team’s Dino Arsenal: Chomp Max Ace Rex Paris Zoe Drake (Pachycephalosaurus, Sofia) Crania Saichania, Sofia Pallas Parasaurolophus, Max Crystal Carnotaurus, Rex Spine Spinosaurus, Zoe Cole Opisthocoelicaudia, Zoe Claw Baryonyx, Rex Al Albertosaurus, Max Cher Triceratops, Sofia Leaellyn Troupe elements, Leaellynasaura, Seth Apidae Apatosaurus, Seth Chapter 9: The Return of Zapper In the Zanjark spaceship, Esmeralda was talking to Zapper. “Those dinosaurs seem to have natural cosmos powers.” “Natural cosmos powers, eh? Hm, hm, hm we’ll give them a little test drive, see how far they’ll go before they use a new dinosaur.” Just then, Tania (A.K.A. #70751), who was now under Zanjark control, barged in with Max by the collar. “If found him in room 701, Esmeralda.” Zapper sneered when he saw Max. “So it’s you, Max. Looks like you’re just in time for the party.” He pressed a dinosaur card to his headband. In a moment, a Super Isisaurus came out; Zapper told Tania, “You see, we altered your dinosaur to make it super-powerful.” “Fine with me, Zapper.” Max, who was in handcuffs, couldn’t get to Chomp. It seemed as if his fate was sealed when the others arrived. “Dino Slash! Go, Ace, Paris, Drake!” screamed the three of them. They freed Max from his handcuffs, who quickly summoned out Chomp. But, even with their Cosmos Armor, Super Isisaurus seemed too powerful with the power of the Red Cosmos Stones. In two minutes, Chomp and Ace were back in their cards, and the other two were fighting a losing battle. They all knew that, including the rest of the Night Stars and Seth, who was watching them through a hijacked camera. “Hmpf,” Seth said, “It looks like the Night Stars want it out, eh? Well, I’ll give the Leaellyn Troupe a bit of stardom time. Right, Andy?” A baby Leaellynasaura had also been watching, and nodded in earnest when Seth asked him the question. Meanwhile at the battle ... “Ice Whirlpool!” Zapper commanded Super Isisaurus, but it didn’t happen. Instead, 100 Leaellynasaura were surrounding Isisaurus, which tried to crush them, but they were too fast for it. Seth appeared behind Sofia, holding a dino holder unique to him. Zapper snarled; he didn’t expect Seth to really help those four. Isisaurus was about to use Ice Whirlpool, but was countered with Leaellyn Rush, defeating Super Isisaurus (the others had put up a good fight, greatly weakening Isisaurus). As the D-Team was about to leave, Zoe felt a cage go around her, and failed to teleport. However, Seth had not recalled his dinosaurs, and 4 Leaellynasaura by the names of Lea, Ella, Riley, and Al were trapped with her, while the others safely teleported away. Zoe tried to escape until she was knocked unconscious, while the other four were trapped in their own separate cages. The Night Stars looked for the Dino Holder and Paris, but with no avail - Paris had safely escaped with the others, and her Dino Holder wasn’t with her, mysteriously. Jark knew he was up for something. You usually can’t summon a dinosaur without a Dino Holder, but if you had Cosmos Power, you didn’t need one ... In a blue bedroom, which was obviously a girl’s bedroom due to the decorations, a mysterious girl with a blue and white dress, her face covered with her blue hair, was looking at a picture, a picture of ... Seth. Has he been covering up a secret? TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 10 . . . Next Week’s Chapter: The Night Stars feel the power of the Transformation Crystals when Zoe uses the Earth Transformation Crystal to break her way from the prison, freeing the Leaellyn 4 along the way. She then goes on a head-to-head battle with Maximus the Triceratops, which belonged to Mihasa, using Sofia’s dinosaur, Cher the Triceratops, to battle Maximus. They meet Cosmos Andersen for the first time. Extra of the Week - The Transformation Crystals There are 8 Transformation Crystals. The Transformation Crystals that are circular and fit into your palm. They are engraved with the 8 elements: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Grass, Lightning, Secret and Special. They can transform into anything that relates to it, and therefore the D-Team can use the moves as well. The Alpha Gang, D-Team, E-Team and Seth all have their own set of Transformation Crystals. Also, a person in Seth’s shady past has it. =Navigation= Category:Blog posts Category:PaleoTrilogy